I'm Giving Up
by NotKim
Summary: AU, Highschool. Summary's inside. I demand that you read this, or no cookies! GaaraxOc Gaaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lita moved from Winnipeg to Regina, all in hopes to meet new people she could actually count on, whereas in Winnipeg everyone had betrayed her, and put her in the hospital - barley able to give trust to anyone, she meets someone who has had it a lot worse than she could ever think of.

Never thought this summary would turn out bad. anywho, on with the story!

----------------

**I'm Giving Up**

**Chapter 1**

----------

"Come on, let's go… now Lita!" A loud boisterous voice boomed through the small apartment effectively waking the sixteen year old female. The sound of heavy footsteps ran up the stairs and towards the girl's door, slamming it open and walked over to the bed, grasping the sheets and prying them off the girl, causing a moan and Lita to turn over onto her stomach, arms lazily hanging over her head and her long black hair creating a curtain to block the little light of the morning.

"Lita Kai-Marie!! Get up this instant! Do you **know** how much money I've spent on this school!?" A groan was her answer before using her left foot to try and grab the blanket back from her rather annoying mother, which didn't really go very well.

"Get up now!" Slam… She threw the damn blankets onto her and slammed the door. Well, what a motivation to get up.

Groggily Lita sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking a glance at her alarm clock which showed in bright red bulky letters… 5:45 am… She narrowed her eyes at it, wishing it would burn. She was **not** made for mornings. She was when she was a baby, but now, she just hated it with a passion.

"Mooooommm!" She stood up slowly, glancing around her room. "What the hell am I wearing!?"

"Do not swear, young lady! Your uniform is on the chair next to your stereo!" …Uniform… oh Jesus. Lita walked over to said chair and picked up the bright burgundy and yellow school uniform, grimacing at the colors and exactly what she had to wear. The skirt was too short – short being higher than her knee's – and completely preppy looking; the jacket was what any other uniform jacket would look like, the white shirt underneath the jacket which held the emblem of said school on it. It was just horrid. She didn't even like the colors; it just clashed with her eyes, burgundy and bright crystal blue eyes with specks of gold. She would probably be the only one with a nose piercing in the school; God knows she's going to be told to take it out.

Growling lightly, she sat down on the chair, holding the skirt in her arms and whined lightly. She just had to move to Regina, where she was **almost** fine in Winnipeg, and too make it all the better she had to go to a private school for both genders. She was fine with the males; it was the females that pissed her off.

"I'm going to get into so many fights; it's not even going to be funny…" Lita sighed softly, rubbing her forehead before getting out of the chair and moving into the bathroom to get ready. After a fifteen minute long shower, she brushed her long black hair and put it up in a messy pony-tail, not really caring how it looked. Grasping her black eye liner, she put it on and slammed the stick down onto the counter. Looking herself over quickly she just shook her head and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Mother dearest. Where is the school, and what time do I have to be there?" She grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth, taking a rather large bite.

"Hm, well, its three blocks down so you can walk, and you should be there in… five minutes." Her mother smiled cheekily and started to shove her into the porch.

Now, she loved her small, tiny most breakable mother, but sometimes, she wished that she could strangle her. Her Mother sometimes acted a little too much like her, and it was a creepy thought, except, she was more nice and didn't have a bitch fit over some people parking in their parking space… Yeah, Lita was a total rebel… sometimes.

"Mom, why did you do that? You should have told me I was supposed to be there for five after six! And! It's too God damn early!"

"Lita! Do not use the lord's name in vein!"

"God help me!"

"Lita!"

She laughed and grabbed her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder and slipping on the recommended black shoes and ran out the door, jumping down the three steps and kept running after slipping four steps into it.

"Aha! I found you, you SOB!" She growled lowly, she dashed into the closing fencing of the school yard, and already she was getting looks like 'who's the new kid' or 'wow, she's pretty hot.' Which, she never really considered. She was a small girl, only about 120 lbs, and she didn't even have big boobs either, and her face was too light for it to match the rest of her body, and she had a couple pimples in some places on her face. She scratched the back of her head in thought before figuring out she needed her schedule.

Walking through the courtyard she could already see the preps and the depressed people, aka, the emo's. There were other groups but they didn't really appeal to her too much. There was a group near one of the larger trees that looked practically dead. She could tell there were three guys and two females standing over there, though, she couldn't really tell what they looked like from being so far away. Shaking her head lightly she stepped into the large school, gasping as she saw a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the hallway.

The only thought running through her mind was: 'I wonder what would happen if someone hung off that…?'

"Hey, are you new here?" It was a guy's voice, obviously by the masculinity coming from it. Turning her head to look at the male, she nodded, but grimaced once noticing it was one of the more preppy people. He was rather tall and had dark blue hair, onyx eyes and a smirk that practically said 'I'm going to make you mine.' His jacket was opened to show his chest, which was rather pointless cause of the shirt.

"Yeah, I guess I am… Can you show me to the… principles office?" She forgot what they were called here.

"You mean the headmaster? Yeah, follow me." He nodded his head, his voice trying to sound seductive, or flirty. She just shuddered and followed behind him anyways, earning glares from some of the females as the two passed them.

The two walked silently before they came to the apparent office and she was called in, said preppy person number one waited outside. Lita looked around the office, taking in all the books in the room, the carpet on the floor looked pretty expensive too, like she didn't want to step on it.

"Lita, sit down please."

"Uhh… Yeah…" Walking to the chair the headmaster pointed out, she took her backpack off her shoulder and dropped it in front of her legs. Looking up, she met the headmaster's dark blue eyes, which screamed he wanted to rape her. Suddenly uncomfortable, she smiled lightly.

"Can I have my schedule please?" She hated faking being nice, but she guessed it became a custom to her, to make other happy, that is.

"Yes, I guess you can." The older male reached and opened a drawer, and shifted around in it for a moment, before pulling out a stack of papers and put them on the desk. Slowly, one by one, he licked his finger and looked through the sheets. Suddenly the buzzer went off, causing her to jump lightly.

"Mr. Rafter, 'He' got in trouble again, want me to send him in?" The lady over the intercom sounded bored, but Lita was more curious to who was this 'he'.

The headmaster sighed softly, mumbling under his breathing about children and fighting. "Yes, send him in." He paused for a moment, looking up at Lita. "You will have to wait a moment until I get your schedule."

Lita nodded, hearing the door behind her opening. Turning her head she saw a male with unruly blood red hair, jade eyes rimmed with black like he was an insomniac or he just loved to put eyeliner on his eyelids… Which would be weird… just a waste of eyeliner – anyways, Her eyes widened lightly seeing the tattoo thingy on his forehead, it was a kanji symbol, that much she knew, but she could tell exactly _what_ it was. She may have been half-Japanese, but, she wasn't really good with reading it.

"Sabaku no Gaara, this was your final warning for starting fights on the property, you're suspended for three days, go home and think about what you've done."

Lita smirked, a small snort escaping her lips, causing both males to look at her. Shaking her head, she smiled lightly. "Uhm, sorry, that was rude of me."

Said Gaara just glared at her, and she continued to smile, not fazed by the glare she was receiving. Her smile just practically said 'Good going on the first day'.

Gaara knew this girl was going to be a problem.

----------------------------

R i d 3 r: Well, uhm, a new one, again. Yes, I really need to stop making new stories, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. For everyone reading, She is my Sin, I'm still working on it, and it should be up in about a day or so. Anyways! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Giving Up**

**Chapter 2**

---------------------

She had been in this school for a good week now, the person she had met in the office the first day she was here, returned and apparently, she had to stay away from him – according to some females that seemed to radiate jealousy. Their threat was really… really lame though. 'Stay away from him, and you wont get hurt.' Of course she heard better ones from Winnipeg, and… well they didn't go very well, the warnings never kept her away from them.

She was also warned to stay away from other males, some Uchiha Sasuke – which she ruled as an Emo, and wasn't going near him – Hyuuga Neji, some creep with white eyes and some other person she couldn't actually remember now.

She had met a couple people she was… 'Alright' with, some chick named Caitlin, and a guy named Naruto. Who was extremely hyper, with bright blonde hair and wore orange. She figured out, that whenever she was upset and he was near her, she couldn't be mad anymore. He reminded her of a friend in Winnipeg… Now, there was a guy named Dan she knew, but he was extremely creepy, and she hated him with a passion.

"Oi!!!" A voice shrieked from one side of the cafeteria to the other side where Lita stood, and she had to wince as almost everyone looked at her. "LITA!!! OI! OI! OVER HERE!!!" She growled lightly, her eyes narrowing. She was going to punch the kid in the head when she got over there.

Letting her blue eyes narrow at the people staring at her like they had nothing better to do, she walked over to the table, where Naruto had climbed on top of it and started to jump around, causing some girl with pink hair to grab his leg and pull him down, which caused him to land into Hinata who passed out from the love of her life sitting on her. Naruto, being all the clueless was trying to figure what was wrong.

"I'm here, I'm here." Lita sighed, pushing Naruto over because he was in front of a free chair. Smirking, she sat down and crossed her legs. Naruto jumped up and looked at Lita.

"Oi… You're sitting in Gaara's chair!"

Lita only gave him a dumbfounded look. Who in the hell was Gaara? Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled out her MP3 player and looked for her Rammstein songs. Pressing play on Spieluhr, she starting to bob her head.

"Lita… That's Gaara's chair. You can't just sit in it…" Sakura looked from her to Hinata to make sure she was alright.

"Gaara... oh right! Those preppy people warned me from talking to him or something'll happen. Weeeelll. Meh. He can find another chair. So, nyeah." She crossed her arms over her chest, lightly pouting.

"Hey, Lita, you should wear a shorter skirt, your legs look awesome!" Lita's eyes slowly shifted over to the male named Dan, who was sitting at another table beside them. Growling, she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She promised her mother she wasn't going to get into a fight…

"Lita, do you know him?" Lita's eyes opened to look at Shikamaru, and she shook her head with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I wish I didn't meet him. He's creepy as hell. Do you **know** what he did?" She slammed her hands down on the table, causing some food to jump lightly. "He called my cell phone inside my house, without bothering to call my home phone, and tells me to look outside. When I did, he was standing there in the middle of the road. Please tell me how creepy that is. I'd **love** to know how he got my cell number, because no one knows it, and how he figured out **where** I lived…"(A/n: This happened to me. I suggest you never comply to something like that…) Taking in a deep breath she leaned back in the chair, letting out a huff.

Naruto looked as if he was about to jump him, Shikamaru just shrugged mumbling something about 'troublesome people', Sakura looked as if she was about to chew him out, everyone else just kind of… stared, and she didn't really like it. She could handle things herself.

"Hey, Lita, wanna come over tonight and we'll have a party?"

Standing up abruptly enough to cause her chair to go flying backwards and into someone else, she walked over to him, standing beside him. "Oh, I'd **love** too! I just love parties with creepers, so, how about you do me a fucking favor you creepy son-of-a-bitch. Stay the hell away from me, or I'll guarantee I'll fucking castrate you like a **God damn horse**!" She grasped onto his shirt and pushed him backwards with good enough strength that he fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

Sighing, she adjusted her jacket and looked around. "Anyone else wanna say something like that to me? I promise it'll be worse for you." Her voice went from nice to cold in a split second. Huffing, she turned around and went to sit down, when she found out that the guy with red hair was sitting her chair. Growling, she walked over to him calmly, his jade eyes watching her with mild amusement.

"You're sitting in my chair…"

------------------------

Too say the least that lunch hour was amusing for her and a couple other people. She had officially met Gaara, and it didn't work out very well. Let's just say she didn't get her chair back. The man just wouldn't budge! That and she apparently didn't intimidate him as much as he intimidated her. He scared her for some reason, and it wasn't because she knew he could take her out, it was because of the way he was looking at her.

Apparently, she had gotten out of suspension because females have more authority over men when it comes to a 'fight'. It sucked though; she had a warning and detention no less. She had to hold back on screaming at the headmaster saying it was childish, but she knew it was going to be thrown back in her face.

"Pssst! Lita! Pay attention!" Lita's head snapped towards Caitlin who had thrown a pencil at her head. She gave a mock smile then threw the pencil back, which happened to bounce off the corner of the desk, fly back and hit Gaara. Oh, right, I forgot to mention he was in the same class as her right now… English just sucked.

Turning around quickly, she found something to keep her busy for a moment, trying hard to not burst out laughing, so all she did was snicker lightly. Something tapped the back of her head, and hit the floor, causing what silence there was to be broken and all eyes turning towards her. Apparently, pencils make lots of noise when no one is saying anything.

Sighing, she slammed her head down on the desk, mumbling obscenities to herself. Looking up, she glared behind her at Gaara who was looking outside the window as if nothing was happening. _'Ass.'_ She picked up the pencil on the ground and snapped it in half.

"Lita, you're causing quite the ruckus today, aren't you?" The teacher decided to be smart. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, leaning back in the chair.

"No, not really. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, miss smarty-pants; you have a detention for interrupting the class."

"Fuck sakes!" She slammed her hand on the desk and cried out in pain because she hit the side of the desk. "I have enough detentions. I'm not going down alone…" Looking around quickly, she smirked evilly. "The only reason why I interrupted the class was because Gaara here wrote me a note saying he was going to rape me in an alley after school." She faked a sob, and threw her face into her hands.

She could hear gasps, and she swore to god, she could feel Gaara's eyes ripping her limb from limb. She had to try so hard no to burst out laughing.

"Well, Sabaku no Gaara, you're in detention too." The Teacher scribbled down their names on a piece of paper and resumed teaching the class with silence.

Lita slowly pried her hands away from her face and looked at Caitlin who looked like she was about to shit herself because of what she did, then slowly let her eyes glance at Gaara, who's fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. All she did was give a big grin.

"See you in detention, Gaara." And with that she silently laughed. Oh, god, she knew she was going to pay dearly for this.

-----------------------------------------

R i d 3 r: Well, I'm trying to get into the mood to write again. Sorry this is short. It's good enough for what I'm going through right now. I might be uploading more chapters soon, since I have nothing to do for 6 days, until I leave for Nova Scotia. Anyways, review… I like reviews, they motivate me.


End file.
